Amelia Jordan
Amelia Mariya Jordan (b. 31 May), more commonly known simply as Amy Jordan, is a pure-blood witch of the wealthy Jordan family, the youngest child and only daughter born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. She is also the younger sister of Greg, Archie and Jamie. The daughter of two Dark Arts practitioners, Amy and her brothers were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Amy was Sorted into Slytherin House, like many other members of her family. She was in the year below Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn. Throughout her school years, Amy fulfilled the role of a mean-spirited and vindictive bully, inflicting her sharp tongue and the violent nature of her brothers upon those who crossed her. She was also the ringleader of her very own gang, who chiefly antagonised Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Amy was a talented witch with abilities that put her on par with and on many occasions above her brothers. She tutored in a number of subjects, later became a Chaser for her Quidditch team, and was selected as a Prefect during her fifth year, at the end of which her family was confronted by social care. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Upon arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Amy spoke to Elliot Potter whilst awaiting her turn to be Sorted. Elliot thought her to be very bubbly, but rather narrow-minded. Without knowledge of who he was, she made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and the Hufflepuff House, but otherwise acted in quite a friendly manner and offered him friendship. However, upon finding out who he actually was, Amy made a series of disparaging remarks and declared that they could not actually be friends as they were "too different". Elliot reacted bitterly towards her arrogant and disdainful attitude, resulting in an argument that created animosity to last all throughout the rest of their schooling. Eventually, Amy was Sorted into Slytherin House, like all other members of her family. Her brothers were the only ones in the Great Hall to give her a standing ovation. Throughout the school year, Amy rapidly formed friendships with her fellow Slytherins, including dedicated members of her gang such as Cassius Gravesworth and Liu Tian. Presumably after gathering her companions, Amy established herself as their leader, marking the start of her long-lived mean streak in which she would belittle countless other students whom she disliked. Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Amy was an extremely haughty-looking girl, who looked and dressed as though she had been groomed especially for dinner parties and social functions. She bore the typical Jordan attributes of large dark eyes, prominent brows, full lips and an angular face, packaged with the arrogant bearing common for members of their family. She had brown curly hair and a slow drawling voice that always made it difficult to distinguish whether she was being sarcastic. Compared to her brothers who had very broad frames, Amy was rather thin, although this was something she allegedly inherited from her mother. According to Udele Quint, she had a "pretty face" that was worsened by her personality. Elliot once called her "bug-eyed", although this statement may well have been influenced by their enmity at the time. Amy also seemed to greatly resemble her late aunt Dalia, as Elliot initially thought it was her in Dalia's portrait. Amy had an extremely serious and moody resting face, so much so to the extent that Callum told her she should smile more. It should be noted that he preceded this statement by affirming that she was "pretty" — a surprisingly soft observation as Callum was prone to making more glib comments about the girls that interested him. Though this also could have been biased as the two were romantically involved at the time, it could still count as a testament of sorts to Amy's beauty. During her first five years of school Amy maintained a relatively composed look, using cosmetic products in abundance as well as Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to straighten her hair nearly everyday. However, in her sixth year, when surrounding hardships began to take their toll on her, Amy's smug countenance was lost and she appeared quite worn. After being discovered alone at home, she was extremely bruised and battered, somehow a "smaller version of herself". She also had circular scars on her wrists which were implied to be burn marks, and often wore bracelets to conceal them. As of the end of her sixth year, she began wearing less makeup and sporting her hair naturally curly again, marking a possible advance in her confidence. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Magical aptitude: * Dark Arts: * Pyrotechnics: * Potions: * Defence Against the Dark Arts: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Duelling: * Physical strength: * Non-verbal and wandless magic: * History of Magic: * Transfiguration: * Charms: * Arithmancy: * Magical Theory: * Apparition: * Bilinguist: * Sign language: * Quidditch: * Acting: * Charisma: * Leadership skills: * Teaching skills: * Love: Possessions * Hawthorn wand: * Stack of bracelets: * Golden watch: * Dress robes: * Broomstick: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Greg Jordan Archie Jordan Husband and daughter Elliot Potter Nieces and nephew Cassius Gravesworth Liu Wen Ivory Cauldwell Callum Cridden Thomas Fletcher Aggie Dewkes Antonela Buga Noah Hilliard Hogwarts staff Etymology Amelia is a German girls name, a blend of the medieval names Emilia and Amalia. In Latin, it means "industrious" and "striving",'' but its teutonic meaning is ''"defender." Mariya is a girls name of Arabic origin, meaning''' "one who is pure". However, the meaning of Mariya also has more than one different etymologies. It has same or different meanings in other countries and languages, with the Ukranian and Russian form meaning ''"bitter", ''which may allude to her mean-spirited personality. '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Amy's theme song was Out of It by Fallulah. * Amy's specialised soundtrack, titled gold up in my teeth, can be found on 8tracks. * Amy is part Ukrainian through her mother, although she is also Russian through her former ancestors. * Amy and her brothers would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * Amy's nephew honoured her by naming his own eldest daughter Rhiannon Amelia Jordan. Trivia Gallery Amy main.png Amy2.JPG Amy1.JPG Amy.jpg Amy6.jpg Amy_19.jpg Amy 13.jpg Amy_09.jpg Amy1.jpg Amy 20.jpg Amy7.jpg Amy_17.jpg Amy_11.jpg Amy 12.jpg Amy_18.jpg Amy_16.jpg